


tempest in a teacup

by bishopsknifetrick (orphan_account)



Series: oneshots [6]
Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, Death, F/M, M/M, he didn’t deserve what she did but he def deserved revenge but y’know, headfirst slide, inspired by headfirst slide, meagan is my queen, mr sandman, mr sandman origin story, pre-america’s suithearts, she’s only bad in this cause pete kinda deserved it but idk who knows, sometimes it be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bishopsknifetrick
Summary: does he know the way that the sunshine gleams from your wedding band?mr. sandman origin story





	tempest in a teacup

**Author's Note:**

> ok,, so i should have patrick’s, joe’s, and andy’s up p soon. idk how long that is cause i’m a huge ass procrastinator lmao

Pete Wentz took a deep sigh inwards, letting his eyes follow the reflection of the sun on the metal band on his finger. The beam ended mid-air, fading into the blue sky as if the small ray of sunlight was nothing more than a beacon of light; if anything, it was a beacon to all of Pete’s mistakes rather than light. “Pete…?”

The voice was hesitant at first, as if he hadn’t expected for the other man to actually show up. The black-haired man turned around, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. His lover stood in front of him, barren of any ring. His wife was back at home, though. Sleeping safe and sound in their shared bed, probably wrapped her arms around Pete’s pillow and thinking that it was Pete in her unconscious state. Meagan wasn’t a bad woman- that definitely wasn’t the reason Pete was lying to her. He was scared to come clean to her; to tell her the truth- to tell her what he had been doing and where he had been sneaking off to every night- and even certain days- for the past five months. “Hey, Mikey.”

“Hey,” His lover replied, a soft smile falling upon his lips when his eyes met Pete’s. He knew of the perfidious acts that his lover had committed to be with him, yet he was too selfish to break it off with Pete. Mikey loved Pete- he loved Pete more than he had ever loved anything before- but he’d never leave Pete because the other man was ‘trapped’ in another relationship. Trapped wasn’t even the correct word; more like too cowardly to divorce Meagan. Five months had it been this way; five months that Mikey and Pete had been meeting each other in secret, keeping everything they did a secret, too. “How was your day today?”

“Eh,” Pete shrugged his shoulders, biting his lip as he did so “It was good.”

“That’s good,” Mikey sighed, moving forward to where Pete stood. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Pete turned his head, causing Mikey to break the kiss. “What’s- what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.” Pete mumbled, burying his head into the taller man’s shoulders. “Fear, I guess? I’m terrified of Meagan finding out… about us. I’m scared of what everyone will think. I’m just… scared of what my life will become if all my friends are against me and on Meagan’s side.”

Mikey sighed, chuckling a bit as he did. This was truly no laughing matter, but the fact that Pete was so scared of what would become of his life only humored him. “Even if that does happen, at least we’ll be together, right?”

A ghost of a smile crept across Pete’s face. Mikey could see the strip of gold hitting his face; from the bridge of his nose to his forehead, his wedding band was shining brighter than the sun. Though, that was most likely only the angle they were standing at. Even if that was the case, Mikey knew one thing for certain; Pete was his sun in the darkest days. He was the fireflies lighting up the night with their dim, yellow illumination. He was the light in Mikey’s dark; the thing that guided him through the world.

* * *

Pete was expecting a lot of things when he confessed to Meagan, but the knife was most definitely not one. 

“Meg-“ He began, holding his arms up in surrender. “Please don’t… please don’t hurt yourself. None of this was your fault. I just- it’s just taken me this long to figure myself out. I’m so sorry. I never-“

“Who said this had anything to do with  _ me _ hurting myself?” Meagan smirked, the words falling off her tongue like velvet. 

This was the point where Pete realized he made the mistake of marrying a bat-shit crazy woman who would kill him when he decided to be honest- even if he hadn’t been for the past half a year. “Meagan… please don’t do this-“

“I’m not gonna listen to your fucking begging.” His wife snarled, glancing down at her reflection in the knife before flicking her eyes back to Pete. “You lied to me.”

“I never meant to hurt you…” 

“Nobody does!” Meagan yelled, waving the knife in the direction of Pete. The man kept his eyes o the tip of the blade, flinching when it came at least three inches within the distance of his neck. “But my circumstance- what I’m about to do to you- is one of the few where I  _ am _ trying to hurt you.”

“Meagan…” Pete practically pleaded. His eyes were damp; hollow with anguish and anticipation for the next few moments. “I-“

Meagan let out a laugh; one that sounded more like a bark rather than a laugh. “I’m so fucking done with you.”

While Pete was the firefly in his true lover’s life- the thing that guided Mikey-, he was also the firefly that lay at the bottom of his wife’s feet, snuffed out forever, casting no light to guide  _ her _ anymore. He burned so bright for Mikey, but not at all for Meagan. 

The hatred that Meagan felt for Pete at that moment only overruled the love that Mikey has felt for him on a minuscule scale. Hatred overruled love, in this circumstance. 

And that was how Pete found himself to awaken in a foreign world, presented as Mr. Sandman, the Suiteheart of hatred.


End file.
